


Let Loose

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: After a long and rather stressful day, Kirk and McCoy share drinks in Kirk’s quarters. They start talking about sexual experiences from the past and Kirk talks about how many women he’s had. More drinking. Kirk gets so drunk that he could “kiss Bones right on the mouth” and Bones, after asking him if he’s ever kissed a man, kisses him. They’re both p drunk, but aware enough to be surprised by what just happened. However they’re both p turned on and decide “hey might as well.” I enjoy sloppy, uncoordinated, and rough sex. Lots of fiddling and accidental snafus. Good luck c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Loose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomiissherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomiissherlocked/gifts).



> I wanted to write fic and my friend tomithejellyfish wanted some mckirk smut. Ofc I'm gonna write it for her even if it took me 4x as long to write than anything else I've ever worked on.

“But have you seen her ass.”

“Dammit Jim,” McCoy laughs in spite of himself. It’s the brandy – yeah, that’s gonna be his excuse for this entire night. “I’ve seen it, alright? But I don’t go out of my way to worship it the way you do.”

“She can wear that gold uniform.”

“I must admit, she is exceptionally stunning in gold. Compliments her skin tone nicely.”

“And I never thought I’d really be into bald chicks but she just…with everything else?” Jim waves his hands through the air in a feeble attempt to draw an hour glass. “Fuckin incredible. Think Pavel would be pissed if I replaced him with her?”

“I think Sulu would be angrier; they’re like a package deal.”

“I’d like to give Lieutenant Darwin my package deal.”

“Christ,” McCoy laughs disbelievingly. “How long can you go without sex?”

Jim stretches across the bed on his stomach and snatches the brandy bottle out of McCoy’s hand to bring it to his lips. “I don’t know man. Since we departed, I haven’t even had so much as a handjob and I think I’m going crazy because of it.”

“I think you’ve always been crazy.”

“Whatever, Bones. Don’t act like you miss the feel of a good, warm ass in your hands.”

Bones nods approvingly. “I can’t deny that.” He’d take a warm body part of any kind that didn’t require medical treatment at this point. They’d been working non-stop since embarking on their five year mission and this was finally the first time he and Jim were able to spend some time with each other. Of course, they spent it the way they usually did: with strong liquor in large amounts.

“Speaking of which…” Jim pushes himself up from the bed somewhat ungracefully as he tries to balance himself on the edge with one hand. “When was the last time you had sex?”

McCoy groans, smacking himself in the face with resignation. “I don’t know, Jim. When you hit thirty, you don’t exactly keep count.”

“It was Pamela, wasn’t it?”

“It might have been,” McCoy’s eyes dart to the ground to avoid Jim’s questioning gaze.

Jim nearly screams with laughter as he slides off the bed with a thud and McCoy snatches the brandy bottle from him. His face heats in embarrassment – or is that the liquor? – and he has half a mind to give Jim a friendly knock upside the head.

“Dude, you can’t be serious! That means it’s been like two years since your dick has been touched!”

“Yeah, well maybe I don’t want my dick touched by random people every night!”

“I do _not_ have sex every night.”

“We’ve been deployed for only two weeks and you’re already complaining about how you miss someone sitting on your face.”

“Okay, but I’m used to at least having sex semi-regularly. At least once a week.”

McCoy scoffs and glares down at Jim.

“Bi-weekly?”

“The only thing bi about you is your sexuality.”

Jim rolls his eyes and pulls himself to a kneeling position using McCoy’s knees to brace himself. “Alright, so maybe I had sex almost every night, but only once I got to Starfleet.”

“Maybe? If I didn’t know any better, I’d assume you were tricking to pay for tuition.”

“Bones, you wound me.”

“I’ll wound you if you don’t get your hands off my knees,” McCoy growls, staring down at Jim. He can’t remember the last time anyone was on their knees like this in front of him, and with a sad realization, McCoy realizes he hasn’t even had a blowjob since joining Starfleet.

Jim runs his hands up McCoy’s thigh to his belt and smiles lazily at him. “Are you really? Because if you’re extra nice, maybe I’ll give you a hand.” Jim barely gets the last word out before laughing at his own joke, and McCoy rolls his eyes. He doesn’t stop Jim’s hands on his fly, however, and at the first contact of pressure to his dick, McCoy sees through the drunken haze enough to grab Jim’s hand.

“Are you crazy?”

Jim appears to consider the question before answering, “No, just horny. And by my logic, you are too.”

“Jim, I’m not gay.”

“I’m not either!”

“Ha ha, asshole, but you _do_ like men and I haven’t even had a prostate exam.”

Jim pulls himself to his feet and leans close to McCoy’s ear to gently tug at the lobe with his teeth. “That just means you get to fuck me instead,” he whispers, and McCoy’s body shivers with sudden arousal. Jim slides his hands up McCoy’s broad chest, letting his hand rest on McCoy’s chin to press firm, slow kisses down his jawline.

McCoy shifts in his seat, uncomfortably aroused. He wants to grab Jim by his waist and force him back to his knees, but he’s savoring the feeling of soft lips against his neck, sucking with increasing fervor.

When Jim’s hand slides under McCoy’s shirt and makes contact with his chest, McCoy stops holding back. In one sweeping motion, he stands, pulls Jim flush against his body, and kisses him sloppily on the mouth. Jim hums happily, reciprocating the kiss with nips and giggles as he rolls his hips into McCoy’s, grinning when he finally makes contact with something stiff. Their footing falters as the alcohol still works through their system, and McCoy just manages to hang on to Jim and keep both of them from falling over.

“For a second I thought you didn’t find me attractive.”

McCoy growls deep in his throat and shoves Jim to the bed. “I’d have to be blind not to find you attractive in the slightest.” He pushes his pants to his ankles as he watches Jim stare up at him, teasingly licking his lips. Cupping a hand around Jim’s head, McCoy sighs a breathy moan at the sight and closes his eyes when Jim’s mouth makes contact with his erection.

Jim licks experimentally at the head, gauging McCoy’s reaction by the intensity of his furrowed brow. Wrapping a firm hand around the base, he slides his tongue against the underside of his shaft and closes his mouth around McCoy’s cock, sucking as he pulls back up. McCoy grunts, hips twitching at the sensation as he digs his fingers into Jim’s hair.

At the tug, Jim moans around McCoy’s cock and begins to twist his fist around McCoy’s cock as he bobs faster. One hand slips between McCoy’s legs to grasp his balls, and at that, McCoy thrusts into Jim’s mouth roughly, tossing his head back.

“Let me…” McCoy demands breathlessly, and Jim nods, relaxing his jaw and throat the best he can as McCoy begins leading Jim by his hair. He meets his thrusts with pulls of Jim’s hair, and Jim presses a hand against his crotch to relieve some of the pressure. He loves feeling used like this, like he’s only here for McCoy’s entertainment, and he loves that he’s the first one McCoy’s fucked since the divorce.

At the thought, Jim groans and shimmies his pants down enough to get his cock in his hands.

McCoy takes a moment from watching Jim’s bright pink wet lips sliding along his cock to see Jim jerking himself off with a quickness and pulls out.

“Nope, you have plenty of sex anyways. You don’t get to touch yourself,” McCoy declares, and he smacks Jim’s hand away.

“What? That’s not fair!” He takes his cock back in hand defiantly and stares McCoy down, challenging him to say something else.

McCoy knows that look, so he doesn’t say anything. He pushes Jim back onto the bed and grabs Jim’s cock, slowly tugging until Jim’s body starts to relax. When his muscles finally relax in tension, McCoy rolls Jim on his stomach and smacks his ass. Jim jumps with a yelp and swears.

“What was that for?”

“For being stubborn! Can you let me do my job?”

“You job? I don’t – _oh_.” Jim grabs the sheets in his hands as McCoy’s finger, wet with saliva, traces his sphincter. “I’m not due for one of those for another ten years or so.”

“Early detection, early treatment.”

“Are you going to fuck me or give me a prostate exam? I honestly can’t tell right now.”

“Well I’m not going to fuck you dry or with spit, that’s for sure. Where do you keep the lube?”

Jim makes an indignant sound. “What makes you think I keep lube around?”

McCoy answers him with another hard swat on the ass.

“Shit! Are you planning on beating the answer out of me?”

“It’s not a bad idea,” McCoy agrees, and delivers three rapid smacks to Jim’s ass, enjoying the way it jiggles with each hit. He also enjoys the way Jim squirms beneath his touch, not moving away from the spanks but arching into them each time. McCoy presses a firm hand on Jim’s lower back and says, “I’ll just keep you right here, ass red as dirt, until you tell me where the lube is.”

“’Red as dirt?’ Bones, dirt isn’t red!” Jim protests.

“Nope, wrong answer,” McCoy replies in amusement as he smacks Jim’s ass again.

Jim whines into the bed covers and ruts against the comforter. “It’s in my underwear drawer!”

McCoy rubs a soothing hand over Jim’s sensitive skin and presses a soft kiss to the base of his neck. “Good boy. Keep cooperating and maybe I’ll let you come.” He stumbles over the pants around his feet and trips, falling on the bed and sliding to the floor. From his position on the floor, he can hear Jim cackling like a hyena and pulls himself up to his knees to give Jim an extra hard smack on the ass.

Jim shouts in pain and whines, "It's not my fault you can't handle your liquor!"

"I'll fucking beat your ass so hard it'll make a good new mascot for UGA!" McCoy's not even sure of what that means, but makes his way by crawling to the dresser and pulls open the top drawer to sift through the socks and boxer briefs. After a moment, he finds what he’s looking for and heads back to the bed, where Jim is lying on his side, head propped up with his hand like some sort of bored model.

McCoy has half a mind to spank him again just for looking so good.

“Go on and get undressed,” McCoy says as he drops the bottle on the bed. At that moment, McCoy remembers just how drunk he is when he tries to step out of his pants and falls over on top of Jim, who is equally struggling to kick his pants off. They flail and slide against each other as they attempt to disentangle themselves from each other and their clothes. They wince and grunt as they accidentally knee and elbow each other in tender spots, McCoy swearing when his elbow connects with Jim’s knee. “You’re too heavy to ever be drunk and horny, Bones.”

“I could say the same of you and your fat ass,” McCoy snaps in response.

“Hey!”

“I mean it, Jim. Your ass is fat and bouncy and looks damn good in a wet suit.”

Jim makes a pleased noise in response and focuses on getting undressed again.

Finally, McCoy is naked and when he looks over, he realizes Jim is still fumbling with a sleeve and his arm.

“You’re such a child,” McCoy grumbles as he crawls up the bed to Jim’s head. He pulls Jim into a half-sitting position on his lap and grabs the bottom of the shirt to yank it over Jim’s head.

“Gee, thanks dad,” Jim mutters once he’s naked, and looks up at McCoy hunched over him. “What?”

“Don’t call me ‘dad.’ It sounds weird coming out of your mouth.”

“Yeah, a bit casual for two naked men in bed together. Is ‘father’ better?”

“Somehow, a lot worse.” McCoy leans down to kiss Jim before he can suggest anything else and manages to distract him long enough to shift their positions so that McCoy is lying between Jim’s legs, holding himself above him. He grinds his crotch slowly against Jim’s, smirking when Jim grabs at his arms and forces him to kiss harder.

“Don’t be so impatient,” McCoy scolds, smacking Jim’s thigh. “I’m the one who hasn’t had sex in years.”

“Then do something already!” Jim nearly begs, bucking up against McCoy.

McCoy shakes his head, but grabs the lube anyways and pushes Jim’s legs apart further. Jim grunts and sits up a little. “I’m not _that_ flexible, you know.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“How? You have never seen me do a single stretch in my entire life.”

“I saw you at that party – “

“Okay well I was a lot drunker than this!”

“You’re pretty drunk right now.”

“Not as much as you!”

They fall into a fit of giggles as they kiss each other again, slower this time and with less finesse. Their hands wander over each other’s bodies experimentally, testing the other’s limits. McCoy hisses and arches into Jim’s touch when Jim drags his nails down his back, and groans low in his chest, deep enough for Jim to feel it.

“God, you sound so hot when you’re all turned on,” Jim murmurs into McCoy’s mouth.

McCoy roughly thrusts his hips again, shoving his erection against Jim’s. “I don’t normally make this much noise. You’re just the first thing I’ve had in a while.”

Jim cocks an eyebrow. “Thing?”

McCoy rolls his eyes. “Person.”

Pouting, Jim says, “I’m beginning to see why you haven’t had sex in two years.”

“Shut up and finger yourself,” McCoy huffs, shoving the bottle in Jim’s hand.

“Pushy!” Jim chuckles, obeying McCoy’s orders. He presses a cool, wet finger between his legs and tries to spread open more. “Is this enough for you?”

“You know damn well it ain’t,” McCoy says, but sits back on his legs to watch Jim finger himself open. He lazily strokes his cock as he watches Jim’s fingers, sliding in and with minimal noise as he sighs and moans at his own touch. McCoy has half a mind to do it himself, but he likes a show, and the truth is he doesn’t trust himself not to just rush things and hurt Jim. He may be drunk, but he’s still a doctor.

When Jim removes his fingers with a small moan, McCoy coats his own dick in lube and nestles back in between Jim’s legs, pushing them up against his chest. Jim grunts with slight discomfort, but quickly forgets when he feels McCoy begins to kiss him. McCoy tries to find Jim's hole blindly, but the lube keeps making it hard to stay in one place. Growling in frustration, he slips a hand between them and anchors his cock against Jim's entrance, pushing roughly until Jim hisses.

"That's not my asshole, asshole," Jim complains.

"I'm a doctor, Jim. I think I know where assholes are."

"Yeah, well I'm tellin' you it isn't there!" Jim shoves McCoy's hand away and re-positions his cock himself. Finally, McCoy's dick begins to push inside of him, and Jim's breath catches in his throat. He takes a deep breath and relax his muscles again and pulls McCoy’s face to his to distract himself with a messy kiss that’s mostly tongue as McCoy slides in further, slowly thrusting in shallow pumps to loosen Jim up.

“I thought you said you had sex two weeks ago,” McCoy manages through labored breathing.

“Yeah, vaginal sex,” Jim says through gritted teeth, “I haven’t had anal in a year.”

“With who?” McCoy pauses, overcome with slight jealousy.

“Oh my god, Bones, shut up and fuck me.” To drive his point home, Jim rolls his hips upward and gasps when McCoy’s hips snap hard into him.

“Don’t fucking rush me,” McCoy growls, thrusting roughly into Jim again. “You’re not on the bridge right now, _captain_.”

Jim would be lying if he said McCoy taking such a dominant role didn’t turn him on an insane amount. He shuts up and lies back, letting McCoy work into him. From this passive role, Jim can take the time to appreciate every detail of McCoy, from his lips twisted into a frown, brow scowling down at him, to the way his arm hair brushes against Jim’s face, tickling him to the point that he can’t stop smiling. When McCoy opens his eyes and sees Jim grinning up at him, he has to ask, “What are you cheesin’ about?”

“Your arm hair tickles.”

“God,” McCoy shakes his head with a futile laugh and leans down to kiss Jim’s collar bone lovingly. As he speeds up his thrusting, finally feeling the tension in Jim’s legs dissipate, McCoy bites and sucks on Jim’s neck, savoring the sounds that spill out of Jim’s mouth. He mouths words of praise into Jim’s skin as Jim’s nails dig into his, and shudders at the desperate edge in Jim’s voice. McCoy shifts his weight to one arm and slides a hand in between them to take Jim’s cock in hand and stroke it as much as his inebriated coordination will allow him. They’re short, sloppy strokes, but combined with the wet kisses McCoy leaves on Jim’s neck and face and how his cock brushes against his prostate, Jim finds himself wanting to come already, stimulated in every way.

McCoy gasps when he feels Jim’s teeth latch onto his shoulder, and his hips stutter as he tries to hold back from coming immediately.

“God, Bones,” Jim moans. “I wanna come.”

“G’on,” McCoy slurs, his accent slipping through. “C’mon, Jim. You’ve been beggin for it all night.”

Jim bites his lip and arches his back as he shuts his eyes, arms wrapped tight around McCoy’s shoulders as he approaches climax. McCoy begins thrusting with more conviction as he whispers into Jim’s ear, “C’mon, I can feel it in ya. You wanted my cock so bad, di’ncha? Yeah, let me hear how much you like it.”

Jim comes with a harsh, choked moan as he shuts his eyes and bites into McCoy’s neck, gasping for breath as his body continues to twitch from the aftershocks. McCoy curses and removes his hand from Jim’s spent dick, using it to brace himself better and put some more strength into his thrusts. He opens his eyes and lifts his head to see Jim’s face, sweaty, red, and worn out from his orgasm. McCoy licks into Jim’s open mouth, panting heavily at the sight of Jim looking utterly spent with his own come splattered across his stomach and chest.

McCoy sighs at the first hint of release and tries to steady his tired arms as they begin to shake. Almost as if reading his mind, Jim braces his legs against the bed and thrusts up to help McCoy along.

“Mother have mercy,” McCoy says with a shudder as he empties himself into Jim’s ass, shivers running along his spine when he finishes. Carefully, McCoy pulls out, moaning quietly as he watches his come spill out of Jim’s ass and onto the sheets. He collapses next to Jim and tries to catch his breath to make the room stop spinning.

“Was that okay?” Jim asks in a small, tired voice.

McCoy raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, hell yeah, Jim. I haven’t had sex in two years. Even if we came faster than that it would have been amazing.”

Jim slings an arm over his face and laughs. “Yeah, that was pretty fast, wasn’t it?”

“Pitiful.”

“I’m usually known for my stamina, but it’s been a while.”

“I won’t hold it against you if you won’t hold it against me.”

Jim slides his hand down McCoy’s chest to rest on his spent cock, and McCoy flinches. “I’ll excuse tonight since we’re both pretty wasted.”

McCoy grabs Jim’s hand away from his sensitive dick and brings it to his lips. Giving it a small kiss, McCoy says, “I’ll take it. Maybe we should try this when we’re more sober and not likely to come like teenagers?”

“Speak for yourself, old man. I was a very well-experienced teenager, alright?”

McCoy rolls over and pulls Jim into his arms to go to sleep. “Yeah, whatever, trick. I’m going to sleep and if you wake me up before my shift, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit in that chair you love so much.”

Jim chuckles tiredly and gives in to the warmth of McCoy’s arms as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
